


ESCAPEE

by Pagesofplaces



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesofplaces/pseuds/Pagesofplaces
Summary: This is the obligatory pirate AU from Heathers.Being a captain of a British naval galleon was a lot more difficult than it looked. Seriously, the job wasn't for everyone. Certainly difficult for the clumsy Veronica Sawyer. Not just because she was a woman (They were running out of men, so decided to appoint her to the position) But because pirates seemed to have a thing for the cost of the Caribbean. She couldn't steer her ship anywhere without finding a pirate ship to size her up. Now, a notorious pirate ship has showed up. The Leviathan, marked by both their red, green, yellow and black flag; but also their utterly TERRIFYING ship. To be fair, at the bottom of their ship trying not to hurl from the constant rocking of the keel was not what she expected her Friday night to be. Maybe becoming a Captain wasn't such a good idea.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather Duke, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaar it's a pirate's life for me-
> 
> Ew.
> 
> Welcome! First Fanfic, probably will be rewritten awhile later. Not much to say, hope you enjoy?
> 
> \- Pages

**CHAPTER 1 : OVERWHELMED, OUTGUNNED, OUTRUNNED. SAWYER.**

Okay, so, this was not how Veronica Sawyer had expected her evening to go. She had intended to sulk in her Captain's Quarter. Maybe get a sip or two of Brandy in before one of her men broke the hull or something as idiotic and utterly impossible as starting another fire on deck. The best part of her solitary was the ability to write in her diary. That, however, was not something you could do while both your hands are gripping somebody and you're fighting desperately to keep your only bargaining chip. 

See, it was over just as fast as they came. Her ship had been ambushed and boarded quicker than Veronica would be able to admit. Her incompetent and underpaid men doing little to stop the assault. The pirates, well trained and not as drunk as Veronica would have assumed, easily overtook them. 

She remembered the first time she saw her. Strawberry golden locks safely tucked away in what looked like the beginning of a durag mixed with a scrunchie. Perfectly embellished pale skin with thousands of freckles, and silver grey eyes that screamed danger. And danger she was. The Captain of the Leviathan. Heather fucking Chandler. The Mythic Bitch of the sea, the Siren Queen, the _Goddess_ of the pirates. Solid Teflon, indestructible, and was too smart for her own good. If Veronica Sawyer hadn't been any less of a failure of a Captain she'd pay less attention to the hot babe and more to the war on her ship. 

What she did pay attention to was the dagger that whirled by her head. Veronica leapt, unsheathing her rapier just in time to lousily block a blow to the head. A smaller girl, but much stronger than she looked, stood right in front of her. Ah, so this was the infamous Heather Duke. The second Captain of the Leviathan and quite frankly almost more terrifying than Heather Chandler. Black, wild hair tied with her signature green scrunchie. Vivid mocca eyes and pale skin, with a determined scowl boring her face. 

"Uh-Hi!" Veronica managed to utter out. The pirate almost seemed surprised, but threw another furious slash. Veronica barely dodged it with a swift back-step. Again, and again, Heather Duke slashed. Soon, Captain Sawyer was driven into the wood of the Captain's Quarter. The familiar wall trapping her. 

"Stop running, you coward!" Duke spat, throwing another jab at Veronica. If she wasn't fighting for her life, she'd be astonished a pirate had such an eloquent and clear voice. This time, Veronica didn't dodge the cutlass. It grazed her shirt, slicing it open. The brunette hissed and jerked back, only to hit her head in vain. 

_Ow!_ Veronica grimaced, throwing her steel iron rapier back to block another hit. She noticed something, however. While Duke's attacks were stupidly accurate and executed with pinpoint accuracy, to the point Veronica could barely block and dodge the attacks, the girl had a lethal flaw. Even if Duke's attacks were lightning fast and strong, her footing was lousy and shabby. Certainly not uncalculated, no, but weak compared to the rest of her. 

Her opening came when Duke leapt forward to try and jab her gut, to successfully end her. Veronica's left leg sweeped her, while her right arm hooked. By whether blind luck or a miracle, it had snagged the girl's neck. 

Duke yelped as she was dragged into a choke-hold, her cutlass clattering to the ground. Veronica took a moment to realize what she'd just done, but kept her grip. In her right hand was Heather Duke's collar, the left was her rapier which was pointed to her neck. The small of Duke's green shirt's back brushed against Veronica. 

_Who knew a pirate could smell like wild-berries and fresh books._

_O~kay Brain, how about we focus on living?_

The rest of her men had been rounded up, but not Veronica. The pirates turned to look at her. Heather Chandler and another pirate pushed forward. Her heart sunk when she realized the aforementioned pirate was nobody else than Heather McNamara. Bouncy wild locks that barely contained themselves with her yellow hair bow, dark tan skin and even darker freckles, with warm chocolate eyes that became amber in the right lightning. Veronica gulped as she held Duke closer to her. So close Duke could feel Veronica's breath on her, and so close they couldn't get a good shot without endangering their Captain.

"Now, now, let's not do anything rash, shall we?" Heather Chandler's deep, almost sultry voice called out. Veronica shivered, pressing Duke even closer to her; if that was even possible. 

McNamara and Chandler gave each other a look, before Chandler curled her lips into a coy smile. "What do you require from us for our Captain Duke back? Your ship? Your life? Money?" 

Veronica swallowed, without hesitation barking out. "I crave a boon," With a bolder tone besides the meekness that was her expression, she added. "-Let me go back to England, and I'll let her go."

All of the Captains laughed at this proclamation. "No can do, 'Cappy." The sleazy voice of Duke suddenly sneered. Veronica held the rapier closer to her throat, which seemed to shut her up. 

"You'll die either way. Might as well let us make it quick. Promise I'll do it without sending a cleaver down the middle of your face for hurting Dukie!" McNamara chipped in, going to take out her cutlass. However, Chandler stopped her, resting her hand on McNamara's wrist. 

Panicked, Veronica could do nothing but slowly edge forward. Her eye caught the keel of the brig, she could make an escape. And thus, she did, kicking the hatch open with her foot and keeping Duke firmly in her grip. Chandler seemed amused by this as Veronica dragged Duke down with her. 

Duke let out an annoyed groan as Veronica slammed the hatch shut. "Oh, come on! You're setting yourself up for failure!" The smaller girl protested. What Duke did not realize was that Veronica had cuffs on her. It was one of the perks of being a British Soldier- they carried legitimate metal cuffs with them. Veronica fished them out of her satchel and hooked a leg around Duke's waist to keep her from getting out.

Finally digging the handcuffs out, Veronica snapped them around Duke's wrist without a second thought. Duke even let out an immature, surprised squeak as it clicked around her wrists. 

"I have your Captain! I won't let her go until I have my freedom!" Veronica boldly yelled out, thanking the Gods that her hull's hatch to the crewmates' quarters locked on the inside. 

Duke snarled animalistically at her, shrugging to writhe out of her grip. Veronica struggled with her, eventually dropping to the bottom of the ground. The two fought, Duke monetarily straddling Veronica. Slamming Captain Sawyer's head to the ground with cuffed hands, Duke growled, eyes flaring with malice. "You have a lot of nerve, Captain!" The black haired girl snapped. 

A clicking of a gun stopped both of them. Each froze up, afraid to move and set off the intruder. 

A cold, brooding voice awoke from the silence. "Do you mind getting off my captain?"


	2. CHAPTER 2 : UNFAIR, UNSETTLING, AND UNJUST. DUKE

Being handcuffed and getting your head slammed to a wall wasn't ideal. It was painful as her attacker switched positions with her, pinning her down. 

The edgy British Jesse James had made an appearance, gun cocked and everything. Duke was, figuratively and literally,  _ bound _ here . There was little she could do with a gun to her temple. It seemed Veronica had made the choice for her- throwing her down to the floor. 

Hitting her head with a loud bang, Duke yelped before she could stop herself. A surge of pain hit her skull. Being slammed to the ground tends to do that to you. Veronica straddled her now, holding her arms down with her own. "You'd think a prisoner would be a little less aggressive and a little more self-preservative." The deep-voiced soldier commented. 

Captain Sawyer had the  _ audacity _ to sigh, "Tell me about it," The brunette complained. "Captain Sawy- Er, Veronica. You two are?" With a tug Duke was forced into a sitting position. Oh like  _ hell _ she was going to reveal herself and get all buddy buddy with her two captors. 

"Jason Dean, JD, at your service." The black-haired emo whistled, giving a small bow. Veronica blinked before sheepishly grinning. 

"VEEEEERRRRRRONNNICCCAAAAA!" A very iconic voice screamed. It was Heather Chandler. Duke could imagine the six inch heels that were slamming into the hatch to try and get their attention. To be fair, it was rather muffled by the coursing ways of the sea that almost made Duke sick to think about. "WHAT'RE YOUR DEMANDS!? BE REASONABLE, WE CAN'T BRING YOU BACK HOME!" 

Veronica slumped over, looking up Heather Duke for sheepish help. Duke blinked a few times at her, before slipping her eyes away to Mr. Trenchcoat. She still had  _ some _ integrity, sheesh. “I want- some food!” She finally called out after a long moment of thinking. Duke and JD alike gaped at her. “A-And just so you know, Duke is trying it first! So don’t try to poison me! And a whole lotta bread!”    
  
What a stupid, stupid request. Not only that, it was stupid Veronica thought Duke would  _ touch _ any food in the first place. She couldn’t- she wouldn’t. Swallowing back a laugh, it seemed Heather Chandler had been stunned. “Uh- Okay!” A softer voice called out, one that Duke could instantly recognize as Heather McNamara.    
  
“That’s  _ Captain _ Duke to you, Sawyer.” Well, if Veronica already knew who she was- Duke might as well be known by her full title. The brunette shot her an apologetic glance before turning back to her scallywagon JD.    
  


“I assume you’re not of the British Navy? I would have recognized you by now.” Duke sighed at this stupid comment. Of  _ course _ he wouldn’t- even to her, a foreigner on this ship, it was obvious JD was a stowaway.    
  
“No ma’am. I’m a runaway, perhaps you’d spare me after I spared you?” JD purred in what was an attempt to be suave. One that made the black haired girl want to stick her fingers down her throat right then and there. Scowling at the both of them, she shuffled closer to herself in an attempt to soothe the seasickness she achieved from the rocking of the boat. It had never been something Duke had gotten used to- let alone liked, unlike McNamara.    
  
Duke never wanted to be a pirate. She had never chosen this life, if she could go back again, she wouldn’t have even set her eyes on Chandler or McNamara. She would have stayed an English Scholar, and done what she had done best. The best part is that the girl would have liked it, too. Much better than the life she had now. And yet, that wasn’t an option anymore. After slaying her fucking professor she studied under (in her defense, he was a dirty rapist. Nobody would believe her, though.) Duke had no choice but to get wrapped up in the life of criminal intent.    
  
Heather would have stayed with her two brothers- even if she hated both of them. Hunter and Huxley were much, much better company than the scurvy group. She would have not convinced them to come with her, only for Huxley to die with a bullet to the chest. She wondered how Hunter was, aboard the ship, probably guzzling down a beer to forget about his sister. She would have probably married well. Even if she didn’t want to marry a man. Oh, well, freedom came with a cost. Being a pirate wasn’t as freeing to her as being able to live a normal life. She was what everybody looked down on, a barbarian of the sea.    
  
But that was just how life was, right? Unfair, unsettling, and unjust.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it’s short. Sorry- but I don't have much to say with Duke. We’ll get more Dukesaw bonding in Chapter 3, though! Also, Huxley and Hunter were both names I snagged from notaguitarfret’s ‘They’re all Girlfriends AU’ lol. No, Duke is not trans here either. I am incapable of properly writing a trans character as I am uneducated in such an area, so, I will refrain from doing so to avoid any controversy.


	3. CHAPTER 3 : HOW THE WORLD WORKS. SAWYER.

Then again, what was the benefit of staying down here? Chewing on bread and pork like it was their savior, happily chatting with JD and an almost silent Duke. Veronica couldn’t help but worriedly glance at her now and then. Not only had she not eaten anything, the Captain looked like she was far, far away from here. Maybe in a different time-line where Veronica didn’t have to keep her hostage, they would be friends. Or Duke could be a power hungry lustful asshole, like one of the many nobles in Westernburg. But Duke  _ did _ look similar to somebody she used to know. Beatrice ‘Betty’ Finn, one of the many nobles, must have known her. Ah, yes, that was where she knew Duke from.    
  
There was a rumor that used to go around the hub she resided at once that one of the nobles turned rogue. Betty would busily chat her up occasionally, and one of the things she heard was brought back to the light.  _ “Oh, yes, and I don’t think I’ve told you yet. One of the Duke nobles, Sir Winchester’s daughter went rogue the other day. People are saying she joined a pirate ship or maybe sold herself,” _ Betty’s cruel smile was not reflective of her personality, and even now in her inner monologue, it shocked Veronica.  _ “Serves her right, Heather Duke was never a kind soul. She was the cruelest and most sadistic noble I think I’ve ever met. Treated her maids like horse-dung, she did.” _   
  
“Sawyer? Captain Sawyer, earth to the wheel-master,” JD suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts. Waving a hand in front of her face, Veronica finally blinked at him. “I asked you what we should do about the Quarters. You know, we have a jail down here and the beds of the rest of the crew. Maybe you could-” The man’s eyes locked on Duke. “Put her down there so we can get some shut-eye without interference?”    
  
That- was actually a good idea. One that Veronica herself admittedly hadn’t even thought of. “Yeah, sure.” She said suddenly, standing up and snagging Duke’s arm. The girl hissed, glaring at her captor. “Sorry about this,” She mumbled hotly, pulling her up and helping to walk her over to the cage. Duke’s eyes widened and her lips pursed, but nothing more of a complaint was said. Jason harshly threw her into the jail, where she let out a yelp behind metal bars. The jail cell was in a covet, a little dip where the ship didn’t place any boxes or anything. Instead they placed metal bars and a lockable door without any beds or anything. It was where Duke would stay. Veronica winced as Duke hit the ground with a hard thump, JD’s eyes practically glowing as he snarked.    
  
“Maybe it’ll teach you some matters to actually sleep on the dirt for once in your life, doll.” The man growled lowly, stepping away to leave. Veronica could only give Duke a pitiful look before following after him. And yet, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Duke looked up at her as the brunette turned back around.    
  
“Why did you leave Westernburg, Heather Duke?” Veronica suddenly inquired, genuinely curious why somebody would leave such an embellished life of luxury. It was fascinating to her that Duke would even  _ fathom _ leaving something so precious like that away. All the wealth she’d ever need, men wrapped under her finger, and more power than even she as a British Caption bestowed. Astonishing, truly.    
  
Heather didn’t seem too happy by that question, yet, her eyes were wide with surprise. “How did you..” Her voice trailed off, raising a sharp eyebrow.    
  
“I know who you are, uhm, obviously,” Veronica tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, clearing her throat. “You’re Sir Winchester’s daughter, the one that ran away from her life as a Scholar. There was a lot of hustle about you when you left.” She explained, not daring to meet Duke’s eyes. The girl behind bars swallowed thickly, shuffling in awkward humiliation. “I’m a Captain, I hear a lot of stuff at taverns.”    
  
Duke hissed underneath her breath, barely audible.  _ “You’re not going to get anything from trying to sell me for money. Nobody would listen to, or want, a former pirate Noble. Even if I am Sir Winchester’s daughter.” _ The Korean snarled angrily, her fists bunched up even with the restrains. Veronica blinked a few times, she hadn’t even thought of trying to hostage Duke into getting freedom. Maybe she should really think more. “Even if you did, you’d be dead. Not a Nobody who gets to return to England, but an Ex-Somebody. You’d be lower than dirt for trying to hostage a  _ noble’s _ daughter into getting back to your little dirt shack.” Heather Duke snarked with a cruel smile on her lips.    
  
“Okay, okay, I’m not going to sell you to anybody. Except for my freedom, which I won’t get until you tell Heather Chandler to leave me with my head.” Veronica retorted sharply, scooching forward with a scowl.    
  
Duke opened her mouth, blinking a few times. Then, she cackled, full on  _ cackling _ that even startled the British Captain. “You think Chandler will  _ ever _ let you leave after threatening my life? If she does, McNamara won’t. You’re dead either way,” Her eyes glinted with hateful malice. “And if McNamara won’t? I will. I’ll  _ destroy _ you, even if you used to be buddy-buddy with my hometown.” 

  
Okay, so Veronica hadn’t really thought about that either. Man, she really needed to get better with making decisions. She was supposed to be the Captain. Oh, wait. She  _ was _ supposed to be the Captain. Captains were intimidating and good with getting what they wanted. Surely all three of the Leviathan’s Captains were. In a low, deep tone Veronica hoped would be considered threatening, she said. “Listen here,  _ Duke. _ I have you underneath my hand. I could crush you at any moment and not give a mere shit. Just because you’re my bargaining chip makes you think you have the right to insult me like that? Well, you’re wrong. Even if you’re my bargaining chip, surely you won’t miss an ear or an eye.” To further emphasize this, she drew her flintlock pistol out and aimed it at Duke. It wasn’t powdered nor loaded, so in all honesty it couldn’t really even do any damage without Veronica loading it anyways.    
  
However, this seemed to work on Duke exceptionally. The smaller girl cringed away, her eyes flashing with momentary fear. Then it faded into anger as she sucked on her lip, turning her head away in a form of submission.    
  
_ Wow, that had actually worked.  _   
  
_ No, duh! I’m the best Captain around! _

  
Holding a shit-eating grin she turned to leave, confident with my success of getting her only prisoner to shut up. Then Veronica learned her lesson. Never leave your prisoner  _ alone _ , even if they’re in a cell.    
  
“You did a good job threatening her, Captain.” The guttural voice of JD hit her ears before she could see him. Contemplating giving a cocky answer, Veronica chose the subtle path.   
  
Leaning on the post of one of the soldier’s beds, she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. “That’s just how the world works.”   



	4. CHAPTER 4 : IN WHICH LIFEBOATS ARE ESSENTIAL. MCNAM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you get to see a flashback and a current up to date with McNamara and Chandler. How are they faring? How does McNamara feel about Duke? And a whole lot of shit that Kurt and Ram get up to.

_The girl tilted her head up to look Chandler and McNamara in the eye. She was richly clothed, in a fancy green dress that accentuated her form. McNam almost felt a little bad for the amount of blood that had gotten onto it. Seriously, it was a beautiful dress. “I-I-” The black haired woman could barely speak, her lips stumbling on every word. “He- I- He t-touched and I didn’t- I did not mean for- It was an accident, I swear! I-I’m-I’m not a murderer!” She exasperated, staring down at her bloody gloves and shaking fingers. The man below her was of fancy attire too, but with a gash in his throat. McNamara figured it was from the knife that had been clattered to the floor. She pitied the smaller woman. Even if she hadn’t meant to do it, or it wasn’t her fault, she’d still be pitted for her crimes. Regardless of whatever social status she had, the girl would be framed for a murderer no matter what._ _  
_ _Chandler didn’t seem to feel the same sympathy. “Sure you didn’t, hunny, and I didn’t_ _have a pint of Amaretto this morning. I said give me your money, you murdering freak.” The pirate sneered, extending a hand for the Korean girl to give her the cash she was expecting. McNamara’s mouth went dry. Putting a hand on Chandler’s wrist, she shot her a look. Chandler snorted, tossing some of her long strawberry locks away with disgust. “Tch. Have at it, you puppy.” The strawberry-blonde snarked, crossing her arms and looking away._ _  
_ _“Are you okay?” McNamara finally managed to murmur, pulling the girl gently away from the dead body. They’d need to hide that, later, then. Oh well. Casualties were an everyday thing, anyhow._ _  
_ _“Do I look okay?” The smaller woman snapped, tears pooling up in her eyes. McNamara frowned at that. Crying did not look good on the frail face of the woman. She sniffled, shrugging herself away from the pirate. “W-Who even are you? What do you want from me?” Her voice bore icicles of pain and anger. The blonde girl put a hand on her trembling shoulder, trying to soothe her._ _  
_ _“Hey, hey it’s okay. We’re not gonna hurt you. Is he…” Her amber eyes drifted to the body. The girl nodded quickly, rubbing her arm. McNamara caught that it was bruised and she sharply inhaled. Oh. So the guy was abusive. That made this so much easier to overlook, maybe not for the cops, but McNamara’s internal debate whether to turn her in for money or to leave her there._ _  
_ _“Speak for yourself,” Chandler barked, rolling her silver eyes. “Get a hold of ‘er and-” The scream of a woman interrupted her, startling all of them._ _  
_ _“MURDER! MURDER!”_ _The prissy high voice of a woman and her shouting was enough to tell McNamara and Chandler it was time to go. Mcnamara snagged the girl’s arm again and began to tug, hissing as the girl didn’t move._ _  
_ _“Come ON! You’re going to die here if you stay!” McNamara argued, pulling a little harder to force her to come with. The green dressed woman winced but followed her incessant tugging, both of them hurrying after Chandler, who had already booked it._ _  
_ _Finally reaching their ship, McNamara practically threw the bloodied girl behind her, raising her cutlass. Whipping around she kicked somebody in the stomach, cutlass raised to their neck. It was a man, bulky, who raised his hands up. “Wait, Wait!” McNamara pressed the iron closer to his jugular, scowling._ _  
_ _Throwing the man aside, she snatched the rope handed to her by Chandler and slashed one of the bridal cords hanging off the rope. It was attached to a large barrel, which would send McNamara spiraling upwards onto the ship. It was their ladder- due to recent events destroying the ladder, they’d made a home-made one. “Are you-” The black-haired woman’s eyes went wide and she screamed._ _  
_ _McNamara and Duke both were sent shooting onto the ship; not high enough to break or hurt anyone, but high enough to hoist themselves onto the lip of the huge galleon._ _  
_ _The girl howled in surprise as McNamara and her were thrown onto the ship, McNamara holding her in one hand by the waist and the other holding the ship’s lip. She stumbled a little, and yet Chandler held a hand out to McNamara. The blonde raised a sharp brow and huffed, helping the girl she was holding up before herself. “What the HELL was that?” The Korean girl snapped as the ship began to move away from the harbor, soldiers beginning to trail down the planks to no avail. Chandler snickered as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the harbor blew up. Cannon balls slamming into the harbor and causing the entire thing to collapse._ _  
_ _“I was..saving you?” McNamara sheepishly responded, twiddling her thumbs awkwardly._ _  
_ _“Not only did you kidnap me, you just fucking killed ALL of those people!” The girl gasped, putting a hand up to her mouth in horror. “Oh..my god...I’m going to..”_ _  
_ _Next thing McNamara knew, she was holding the girl who had just fainted in her arms. Chandler snickered, raising a brow. “Seriously, what was that, Mac?” The Captain inquired angrily. “Why did you take her along? Now we have to enlist her, or kill her.”_ _  
_ _McNamara swallowed as Chandler’s wrath was brought down upon her. “Uh-Uhm, we can..keep her?” Her voice sounded hopeful, but that hope was brought down by Chandler’s cruel smirk._ _  
_ _“Yeah? And what else, make her a Captain too? You better have a good reason to put her to work, or I’ll dethrone you.” Chandler sneered, taking her ruby-encrusted cutlass out and putting it to McNamara’s chin._ _  
_ _“She’ll be my second-in-command!”_ _  
_ _“What!?”_ _  
_McNamara looked down at the ground, musing to herself. She hoped Duke was okay, truly, it would be a shame if she got hurt or died. Stupid Captain of the British Naval Ship having to take her hostage. She would have almost let her live because she was pretty otherwise. Scowling down at her hands, she tightened them and untightened them. She really did hope Duke was okay.  
When Duke wasn’t snapping orders to her crew or being snarky, she was good company. Maybe to everybody else Duke was a bitch (which McNamara could see why after watching her order a swabbing of the deck) but to Mac, she was kind-hearted and soft-toned.   
“Aye, pillowcase, get your head out of your arse and get over here.” Chandler’s rude tone interrupted McNamara out of her thoughts, the blonde gave her co-Captain a lazy smile.   
“What’s up, Chan?” McNamara softly inquired, perking up to follow behind her friend’s footsteps. Chandler snorted indignantly, gesturing to the Captain’s Quarters. “Is this about the rat living in our basement?” She tried to joke, to which Chandler shot her a furious glower. Shrinking back, she watched Chandler explode yet again.   
“Yes, of fucking _course_ it is about that rat! We can’t burn the ship, we need to preserve it to sell it to those damn mercenaries. We can’t get that metal hatch open without damaging the ship or possibly Duke, and it’s not like we can let an _English_ Captain scramble her way back to England and tell the whole world about the dangers.” Chandler ranted furiously, slamming her knife into her desk. “Unless…” Her eyes glinted with a smirk.   
“Oh, I like that look.” McNamara piped up, egging her on. Perhaps if she got her wrath focused on Veronica Sawyer instead...she’d be spared the expense.  
“We offer that little rat a position on our ship in exchange for Duke.” Okay, that was not what McNamara had expected. Usually those kinds of looks resulted in death, violence, and gore. Three things McNamara kind of liked, truth be told. Being a pirate made your stomach strong to such audacious things. “We keep her silent, we get Duke back, and a new crew member.”   
“What if she causes a mutiny?” McNamara argued, crossing her arms against her chest. The two of them glared at each other from their respective sides of the Captain’s Quarters. _Veronica’s_ Captain’s Quarters, nonetheless.   
“Then we kill her.”   
“What if she doesn’t agree?”   
“We stop feeding her. It’s not like Duke will complain.”   
“ _Heather_ we can’t just stop feeding Duke, what if she starves?”  
“You act like she’s not already doing that to herself.” Heather snarkily replied, waving a hand. McNamara swallowed a rueful retort. “You ask too many what-ifs, Heather. Trust me, we’ll do just fine.”  
“Heather, you might as well be asking me to not hang out by the lifeboats anymore. They’re _essential.”_  
“The lifeboats?”  
“Well yes, but no; the what-ifs. It’s important we think ahead..What is the detrimentality if we let a Captain of a British Ship onto ours?”  
“Oh, boo-hoo. Did you see that Captain, quivering in her boots? She’s a prude. And..we get information on the British Naval. Perfect, no? It’s got two win-wins to it, to verse one itty-bitty con,”   
“Heather that’s- that’s brilliant.” Better than not fighting it- besides, Heather must’ve known what she was doing, right?  
“Get the fuck out of the Quarters and find me some ale, my head is killing me.” Chandler dismissed, waving a hand to her for her to leave. To this, the lighter blonde frowned. Even though they were supposed to be equals, Chandler had her power over McNamara. Sighing in annoyance, the patient girl got up and went to find her something to drink.  
Stepping out the small quarter with a chip in her step, McNamara momentarily forgot about her troubles down below. She approached two hearty men, who she knew as Kurt and Ram. Kurt and Ram were her and Duke’s second-in-commands, and were actually good at it occasionally; when they weren’t drunk. The latter was very, very rare. “Kurt!” McNamara smiled softly, her eyelids fluttering as she approached him. “Heather wants something to drink, you think you could find me some?” Kurt snapped his eyes up to her, looking at the beer bottle he was currently chugging. Ram was beside him, bottle up in the air and pressed to his lips.   
“Aye. You want ‘sum to drink, pretty lady?” Kurt teased, his words slightly slurred by both his pirate-accent and his currently drunken state. McNamara pressed a hand to her temple before sweetly replying.  
“No, no, I can’t drink on the duty. I need to hold the ship together.” That had a double-meaning, both _I refuse_ and _You hear that? Get your act together you damn moron._ But of course McNam was too nice to say either of those things upfront to him. Turning to leave, her eyes caught the hatch. She wondered how Duke was doing..she really, really hoped she was okay.  
Duke was not okay, huddled at the bottom of the hull. Her warmth had been sucked out due to the intense freeze that hit the bottom of the ship, and without any insulation, practically was freezing to death.   
Not that McNamara knew that, though, as she grabbed a rope and began to fiddle with it, sighing as she changed course of one of the front masts.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay sorry- I’ll get more Chandler in there somewhere, I promise. Right now I want McDuke and Dukesaw, bite me. Anyhow hope you enjoyed this first part, I know Chandler can come off a bit OOC but it’s hard to write somebody as selfish when you’re not in the first pov with them.


	5. CHAPTER 5 : CHAOS IS WHAT KILLED THE DINOSAURS. SAWYER.

Veronica fluttered her eyelids open, releasing a small yawn. A scream, earth-shattering, erupted in the keel. It was high-pitched and horrified, one that jolted the Captain awake. She had been sleeping in one of her mens’ beds, certainly not the most comfortable, but decent nonetheless. Sitting up, her hands curled the sheets and turned into fists. Who the hell was yelling at..whatever time it was? More annoyed than alarmed, the brunette heard a loud  _ bang! _ That awoke her senses. The smell of gunpowder and burning flooded her nose, and realized somebody had just shot. Unsheathing her own flintlock, she struggled to load it as she dashed out of her quarters.   
Heather Duke was gasping for breath, JD gripping her tightly and seemingly trying to strangle her. Without a second thought, or even debating letting JD kill Duke, she leapt onto him. The man seemed surprised as Veronica struggled him off of her. Slamming the back of her pistol into his shoulder, hearing him let out a sharp intake of a breath was all she needed. Slamming her heel into his shin, she wrapped her hands around the collar of his shirt.   
  
_ What the hell was going on? _ Pushing JD back with a forceful shove, she scowled at him. “What the hell, JD?” Veronica demanded, gripping her flintlock tighter. Duke’s raspy breathing was the usually snarky girl’s only comment, she grabbed her neck in pain and horror. JD spat on the ground, rubbing his shoulder.    
  
“That... _ thing!  _ Was trying to escape!” He sneered, rubbing his arm. “Why’re you defending her, anyways? Wasn’t she trying to kill you? Shouldn’t we be trying to kill ALL of them!” Pointing his arm up to the roof of the keel for exaggeration. Veronica swallowed, taking a step back.    
  
Duke spluttered, letting out one final cough before hissing. “Yeah well, you do that when you’re locked up!” She retorted sharply, scooching away from JD in fear. JD glowered at her, grinning wickedly.    
  
“I should be fucking killing you! All of you! Pirate scum!” JD reached for his own sword, to which Veronica responded by once again ramming into him. She pinned him to the wall with a forceful slam, gun pressing against his gut. The only thing that separated him from certain death was his flimsy cloth shirt and Veronica’s hand.   
  
“Snap out of it, JD! You’re chaotic! We’re trying to keep her alive so both of us get to live!” The brunette argued, pressing the gun even tighter to him. JD merely laughed at this, dark black void-less eyes glinting.   
  
“Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, love!” The man replied, very subtle brushing his hand against his sword. Veronica didn’t even notice it as she complained protectively.   
  
“Look, JD, we can’t kill her! She’s my- your-  _ our _ only bargaining chip out of this place.” Veronica solemnly muttered, beginning to release JD from her grip. JD responded by forcefully gripping her gun and throwing it to the side, kicking it away from her. Stunned as her only protection against this maniac was thrown away from her hands, Veronica stumbled back slightly in surprise. The man didn’t waste any time raising his rapier to her heart, readying to slash.    
  
Veronica side-stepped, eyes wide with shock. Something whirled past Veronica, barely missing her by a mere inch. The heat of the blast brushed her shirt and she swore her ears were about to burst. Painfully rearing back from the ear-splitting  _ BANG! _ Veronica shut her eyes for a moment. Once the ringing in her ears cleared up, she could barely hear the whimpering sound arising.    
  
It hit their target.   
  
A noise died in the back of Veronica’s throat as she tried to say something.  _ Anything. _ She mustered the courage to open an eye. JD’s ragged breathing was in sync with her trembling. The sight of him,  _ oh god, _ bleeding scared her more than anything else. His gut had been shot, blood oozing out and piling into his shirt. Swallowing painfully, she took a step back.    
  
The gun cocked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh it's- okay, i'll probably redo this one. But meanwhile, F in the chat for JD.


	6. ADD ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So uhh, because the next chapter is long and I don’t have too great of an attention span, take this instead? Yeah? Don’t worry I’ll only post little one-offs like this occasionally. (This isn’t because I’m working on two other Supernatural stories oh no, you got the wrong Page ^^’’’’’)

_. . .  
  
Duke sighed, closing her book with a frustrated look on her face. Turning her head away, she found herself sulking silently. It was her way of mourning. The bitch-attitude just came along for the ride sometimes. Burying her head into the crook of her neck she miserably brought her legs up and put her arms around them. Not in a carefree way, oh no, more like a careless one. Being on a pirate ship and forced along wasn’t nearly as fun as McNamara had described it as. So much so that she found herself digging her nails into her palms. Duke jerked up- surprised to find herself doing such an old habit. It had kept her in balance all those years ago, but she’d stopped, hadn’t she? _ _  
_ _  
_ _Stopped trying to take control. Stopped trying to be everything she wasn’t. That’s why she joined the Leviathan, wasn’t it?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Duke guessed not as she felt the weight of the world sink into her shoulders, the bottom of the ship rocking. She felt sick to her stomach. Groaning in anguish, Duke threw her covers over herself and desperately tried to find peace in the rhythm of the ship. Anything to get away from her own mind. It was going to drive her insane before all the blood and gore and CHANDLER did. Squeezing her eyes shut she began to pray, for anything, to get her away from this miserable and cold place._ _  
_ _  
_ “Dukie?” McNamara called, looking for her friend. They’d said her second in command hadn’t come up today. Huh, that was weird, Duke was usually the first one awake in the mornings. Something about old habits never dying. So, the yellow-patterned girl climbed her way down to the keel, closing the hatch above to give her some breathing room. McNamara had never really liked the downstairs quarters of her ship- too crowded for her taste.   
  
Distantly, oh so faintly, the weeps of a person was brought to her ears. It was as if time slowed for McNamara. The virtuoso of moans and groans filled her ears, sobs of the damned reaching out for her. Mac blinked it away, rapidly, as if trying to ignore what she’d just heard. Sometimes, she’d hear these things and see an occasional white transparent hand try to reach her when she went down here. It was the curse of their ship, their perfect ship, wasn’t so perfect below ground. Only for her, not for everybody else. Nobody could hear what she heard- or see what she saw. That was why she didn’t like it down here.   
  
As if trying to distract herself, she called out again, this time louder. “Duke!” The hispanic girl muttered a few curses, expecting Duke to not respond. What she got was a small squeak that brought McNamara’s head up. It wasn’t like Duke to yelp out when she was called, even if frightened. “Duke?” Her tone turned softer, rummaging through the quarters to find her best friend. “Where are you?” McNam asked, her eyes twisting around to find where the black haired girl was resting.   
  
_Duke held back another choked sob, her eyes widening as she heard her Captain call for her. She couldn’t help it as a small, yip of surprise left her mouth. Wiping the tears away frantically, the raven-haired girl sat up and straightened her posture. “Here, Captain!” Heather sternly replied, closing her eyes. She needed to be strong. If weakness was seen on this ship, she’d be tossed overboard by Chandler._ _  
_ _  
_ “I told you, call me Heather,” She snorted, tossing her hair over her head with a simple flip. Clambering over to her friend, the smaller girl joined her on the bed. “What’s up with you? Why didn’t you come up today?” McNamara inquired, raising a sharp brow curiously. Her eyes were brought to Duke chewing her lip, fiddling with the hem of her green-tinted shirt.   
  
_Duke pathetically shrugged her shoulders, internally panicking. Shit, SHIT. What was she supposed to say to that? While trying to find a valid reasoning that was half-decent enough for Mac to believe, she let out a small laugh. “Nothing,” She responded cooly, turning her eyes up to meet McNamara’s. “What’s up with you? You never come down here.” Duke challenged, folding her arms over her chest in a condescending way._ _  
_ _  
_ “Oh- Uhm, I came looking for you, duh.” McNamara rolled her eyes with a smile ghosting her face. She swore Duke flushed at that, not in attraction, but in embarrassment. Giggling softly at that, she reached a hand up and patted Duke. “You gonna come?”   
  
_Duke wrinkled her nose, trying to feign it as displeasure. In all reality she kind of liked the feeling of McNamara’s nails lightly scratching her scalp. As- weird as that sounded, anyways. “-Wait!” She cried out, gripping McNamara’s arm as the blonde girl stood up. Digging her own short nails in a little, the girl cleared her throat. “Uhm- Do you wanna, sit and talk..? With me?” She squeaked out, knowing such a request could be seen as very heinous._ _  
_ _  
_ Her jaw fell a little but she worked very hard to pull it back up. Swallowing a laugh, McNam ghosted another grin. “Uh, are you sure we have time for that?” The Hispanic girl nervously chuckled, sitting back down beside her. Watching Duke fiddle and twiddle her thumbs was amusing, to say the least. Well, now that she really thought about it, _did_ Chandler need them? Chandler had her second-in-command, Madaleign, and that was all she really needed, right? How hard was it to control a ship? Even if they needed to be a ‘united front’ one day wouldn’t hurt. So, McNamara flopped down in bed beside Duke.   
  
_Duke was both surprised McNam agreed to it and also surprised that she’d even laid down right next to where Duke sat. The two were close, but not cuddly. Grumbling slightly, she laid down and faced her. “You know, when I said talk, I didn’t mean sleep.” She exasperated._ _  
_ _  
_ McNamara giggled at that, putting a hand up to her wrinkled face. “Oh, please.” Offering her arms out to Duke with two raised brows she grinned. “You don’t want a hug?”   
  
_Duke winced at that, biting her lip as she tried to think about it for a minute. Should she? It’d be awkward, right? Yeah. It was best to not accept it. But that if Heather was hurt by her actions?_ _  
_ _  
_ McNamara didn’t give Duke much time to think as she wrapped her arms around her into a big hug. Again, she couldn’t help it when a small laugh came out as she heard Duke’s muffled grunt of surprise. “...You think too much, you know.” Again, by Duke’s inaudible mumble McNam began to giggle furiously.   
  
_Duke scowled underneath her friend, gently putting a hand on McNam’s midriff tentatively before yawning. “I do not,” She grumbled tiredly. It was warm, really warm. But the type of warm that made you feel cozy and sleepy. She began to think being wrapped up in McNamara’s arms weren’t so bad. For once, Duke wasn’t cold._ _  
_ _  
_ “Go to sleep, you big baby.” The girl teased, resting her chin on her head. It was a shaky, awkward formation. One that wasn’t performed often if at all- it seemed time was their enemy. They stayed like that, McNamara running a hand through her hair while Duke laid pinned to her chest, a small snore coming from her and an occasion stifled huff. She prayed they could stay like that forever, silently acknowledging what was never acknowledged.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugh, my teeth are rotted from that.


	7. CHAPTER 6 : DEAD BODIES AND DEAD PROMISES. DUKE + SAWYER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha jd go brr

The only thing she could feel was the adrenaline. The blood rushing to her ears as she huffed and puffed. It was not horrifying nor pleasing but a wonderful mix inbetween. It was like when green and blue clashed. Horrible at first, but settled for a beautiful cool minty teal after they were done fighting. Duke could only pant, holding the gun higher than her head yet her head was oh so low hanging. Pointing the flintlock pistol as she cocked it, aiming it at Veronica’s heart. She couldn’t see anything but red. Her eyes were hyper focused on not the brunette, but the man gasping for breath. It seemed both Captains were fixated on the dying person- _animal_ who stood in front of them.

  
All her warm brown eyes could see was the rush of blood staining his shirt, his hands, his head as a temple was gripped tightly. Jesse James rasped, dryly heaving for air as if it would replace the blood that dripped out of him. He fell down with a hard thump, groaning in pain. Veronica’s eyes did not meet hers as Duke looked to her reaction, almost admittedly a little too eagerly for her own taste. The brunette was stunned with a hint of fear lingering in her eyes. 

“Don’t move.” Duke croaked, throat still sore from her previous intruder. Gods, it stung as if JD had clawed her neck out with blunt nails. Actually- that was kind of accurate to describe it as.

  
But the worst part was not the shock of killing JD, oh no, she’d killed many before. Duke had never felt a thing and that concluded here. 

She was numb to death. Not even shock overtook her now. Just a tidal wave of tired exhaustion laboring her weary breathes. Her whole body ached as the adrenaline died down. The worst part was she was unsure. Every time she was not hesitant to take the gun to the forehead and fire without a care. But something about the innocence of Sawyer’s fear made her weary. It was similar to McNamara in some sense. Not in the pure, raw honey-like way that golden Heather bestowed upon others but in a way that was different. It was real, sure, but more primal. It made her flinch.   
It made her weak.

  
_ No. Heather Duke was not weak. Heather Duke was strong; STRONG; STRONG. That’s why she survived here. That’s why she was strong. She had control. She was in control. _

_  
_ She was not weak and she’d kill Veronica Sawyer like it was just a normal day. That’s what she’d do. Sawyer had been nothing but an irritancy to her. Sawyer had threatened to kill her. Sawyer had tried to take the most important thing away from her. Being in control of her surroundings.    
  


Actually, Veronica Sawyer woke her from her thoughts. Hands in the air, doe eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. Emo fucker wheezed in the background, blood beginning to coat the floors. The enriched copper smell got to her, truth be told. It invaded her nostrils and burned her insides with both dread and momentary adrenaline that filled her veins once more. “I’m not gonna move,” The disturbingly calm voice of Captain Sawyer pierced her. “-So can you put the gun down?”   
  
Duke let out a dry scoff of amusement at that. Like she was going to let her do that. Even in chains Duke knew how to handle a gun, the precise movements and how the wind would affect it. She was a perfect shot- able to ace any duel with any foe. That’s what her articulate academic skills had gotten her, it seemed. “Like hell I will.” The Korean girl spat back, gripping the handle of the flintlock pistol tighter now. Aim. Shoot. Kill. It was something she was trained to do. She would do it now. Hovering over the trigger she saw Sawyer tense up.   
  
“Please! Don’t do that!” She squeaked out meekly, sinking down to her knees and holding her eyes with her own. Duke glared into her similar caramel eyes with malicious intent. She would kill her.   
  
_ Kill her.  _ _  
_ _ Why haven’t you done it yet? _ _  
_ _ Just end her and finish up. Chandler would be ashamed. _ _  
_ _ Kill her. _ _  
_ _ KILL HER. _ _  
_ _ WHY ARE YOU HESITATING SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU AND YET YOU SIT THERE AND ACTUALLY GROW FEELINGS WHEN YOU’VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF OTHER PEOPLE JUST END HER ALREADY- _ _  
_ _  
_ “Heather?” She weakly murmured, looking up at the conflicted girl with wide eyes. Duke didn’t even realize she was crying. She didn’t even know she could. She thought she’d lost that part of herself a long time ago. Hell, she didn’t even know she had tear ducts to be truthful. Or that she was shaking. Why was she shaking?   
  
“What?” Duke snarled with bared teeth, but her voice broke halfway and it sounded awfully pathetic. The black haired girl tried to hold her scowl in place while readjusting her gun to be aimed to Sawyer’s head. Yet her eyes had suddenly snapped to the moving figure on the ground that wasn’t the brunette surprisingly.   
  
Jesse James laid there, wheezing as his life left him. Captain Sawyer seemed to notice as she turned her head to him, eyes shifting to an unknown emotion that was foreign to Heather Duke. Guilt? Sorrow? Regret? What? Why was Sawyer even feeling remorseful about this, hadn’t he tried to kill her as well? It put her off guard to see this and it chilled her worse to see the life leave his eyes. Not that it was ever there, anyways. Captain Sawyer’s brows furrowed as her hand reached towards the man, but it lingered as Duke shouted out an order.   
  
“Don’t-! Don’t touch him!” She barked out, fuming that the British enforcer would even try such a thing. What, to grab his gun and shoot her? Duke wasn’t a fool by any means in this. Yet the brunette’s eyes shifted back to hers and Duke felt her breath hitch a little. The puppy dog sadness that was there turned to genuine grief as she reconciled.   
  
“Let me at least close his eyes.” The girl protested and the latter woman hesitated. Should she even allow that, what if Veronica Sawyer really was reaching to grab a weapon.   
  
Her voice answered before her mind could. “..Fine.” She said hesitantly, still holding the gun to the girl as she straightened her back and regained her composure. Oh, Gods help her in this and give her the strength to shoot the gun. It was the perfect time, no unseeing eyes to distract her and Sawyer probably wouldn’t even feel it if it was to the back of the head like this.   
  
-   
  
Veronica’s hands felt the lidded eyes of JD. Oh, he was younger than her. Probably by a few years judging his youthful face. Or maybe he really was just beautiful, she didn’t know. The guilt that she felt burned her like a hot stake prodding her ribs. Veronica had never been able to kill. Never, never in a million years. It made a dripping pensiveness hit her every time she looked a man in the eyes as she drove her rapier deeper into his gut. It hurt her to see the gargling breaths escape a young boy not too much younger than her, no less than it did to see her own mother die at age 5.    
  
The man, JD, wheezed as she caressed his cheek with gentle care. “I’m sorry you’re dying, JD.” She whispered, momentarily unaware that Duke was still there. Maybe in another world the two would have been closer. They’d barely known each other for a day. It was nothing compared to the world they lived in now, special connection or not. The black haired man coughed a laugh.   
  
“N-No you’re not, we barely knew each other.” His words pricked deep shock in her. She didn’t even know he was still able to talk, with the blood pooling at his lips and whatnot. Veronica tried to warm him, taking off her officer’s coat and placing it over his body. He was so cold, so so cold. Watching the life ooze out of him was chilling for her as well.    
“Don’t bother trying to warm a dead man,” JD protested softly, but digressed as she firmly slipped his hand into hers.   
  
“You seemed like a good man, you know. Besides you being crazy..I hope life treats you better wherever you may land in the afterlife.” Veronica murmured as he leaned into her touch. He opened an eye, hazy but still held the same intelligent look in them that had originally made her breathless. Another dry, pained chuckle left him, this time barely a meek scoff compared to the first.    
  
“Hell here I come..” A ghost of a smile tugged his lips as he heaved his final breaths. “Wish me l…”    
  
He was dead, and Veronica still felt bad. She felt bad he’d died so young, regardless of being a monster. Even if he’d tried to kill her. Even if it was deserved. People could change and people could be better than what they were. The ounce of pity finally subsided as Veronica sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she remembered Duke was still here. “-If you’re going to kill me, just do it.” She spoke firmly, turning to Duke with solemn eyes that seemed to take the Korean by shock.   
  
The smaller woman momentarily fixated her conflicted look into one of deep thought before slowly putting the gun down. “No,” Duke’s words shocked her as her hair stuck up on end at the rim of her neck. “I won’t. You saved me. An eye for an eye.”    
  
Dead bodies and dead promises were what Duke was made out of, Veronica mused.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was kind of depressing


End file.
